This invention relates to a copying machine in which the size of an original is detected, and recording control is carried out according to the original size thus detected.
Heretofore, whenever the size of an original has changed, the operator was required to select a recording sheet of suitable size therefor. Especially in the first copying operation with such a copying machine, sometimes one neglects to check the size of the recording sheets in the sheet supply tray, as a result of which data are copied on a recording sheet which is smaller, or unnecessarily larger in size. In such a case, the data must be re-recorded on a recording sheet of suitable size or the unnecessary part of the recording sheet must be cut off. This is uneconomical, and lowers clerical efficiency. Furthermore, in the same case, sometimes in reading picture data, the platen or the reading system is excessively moved to regions where no original is placed. Thus, the conventional copying machine suffers from a problem in that the reading operation is not efficient.